


Putting Up The Tree

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Bri’s December Event [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (but not religious), Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, M/M, Putting Up The Tree, christmas mention, holiday fluff, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Tony looked at all the boxes around him, eyebrow raised. “Are you sure we have to do this? We’ve got all the trees downstairs...and we didn’t have to set any of those up.”Peter stared at him, lips pursed. “Did you just ask if we have to put a tree up ourselves?” He whined softly.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Bri’s December Event [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032492
Kudos: 53





	Putting Up The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Putting up the Christmas tree has always been important to me and personal ornaments and their stories always make me happy. So here’s a little piece with that, showing Peter and Tony doing this for the first time as a couple 💙 I hope everyone enjoys

Tony looked at all the boxes around him, eyebrow raised. “Are you sure we have to do this? We’ve got all the trees downstairs...and we didn’t have to set any of those up.”

Peter stared at him, lips pursed. “Did you just ask if we have to put a tree up ourselves?” He whined softly. “Tony. You can’t be serious. Of course we’re putting his tree up. It’s part of the season! And I want us to have a cute personal tree with all our ornaments.”

“Your ornaments,” his boyfriend pointed out. “I don’t have any of those.”

“Maybe so. But still. We’ll get ornaments! We can go out and get one later for our first Christmas together! Doesn’t that sound great?”

Tony watched him, smiling weakly. He hadn’t had a personal tree in his place in...god, probably since he was a kid. There were always trees in his building, but those were put up by other people. He hadn’t had anyone to put one up with since he was a kid. He and his mom used to do it together.

Now he had Peter. And the thought that his boyfriend would want to do one with him hadn’t even really crossed his mind.

Until Peter had brought over a bunch of old boxes filled with artificial tree pieces and ornaments, that was.

“Tony?” Peter asked gently, snapping the older man out of his thoughts. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Tony hated the disappointment in his voice. He couldn’t let that happen. “Honey, I definitely want to do this. I just haven’t in a long time. I didn’t know you’d want to. With me, I mean.”

“Of course I want to do one with you. You’re my boyfriend.” Peter grinned like he always did when he said it out loud. That always made him happy. “And putting up a tree is something really special to me. Of course I want to do it with you.”

“Then let’s start opening these boxes, shall we?”

Peter nodded quickly, laughing.

He started with the first box that contained the actual tree, finding the base and second piece. The third and top pieces were in the box that Tony started opening.

“Where should we put it? We could do it right there at the window,” Peter pointed as he talked. “Or in that corner there?”

Tony hummed, looking at the spaces available. The living room was fairly empty, so there were quite a few places it could go. But the two places Peter offered did seem to be the best. “I’m thinking...in front of the window. That way the whole city will be able to see it.”

The younger man smiled up at him, eyes bright. “I think that sounds perfect.”

———

It didn’t take long to get the actual tree up. All the pieces were fit together easily thanks to helpful labels on each that showed where they fit together.

But Tony quickly became aware that fluffing the scratchy branches took much longer than he realized.

The tree was a bit...scraggly.

Tony was used to huge, full trees that went to the ceiling.

This tree was about eight foot and a bit on the thinner side. So fluffing the branches was a must so that it didn’t remind him of the sad tree from a Charlie Brown Christmas.

But eventually it was decent. There weren’t any huge gaps on any side of the tree.

And so it was time for ornaments.

Peter kneeled next to the first box, opening it and smiling sadly. It was his first Christmas without any of his family. And so many ornaments reminded him of them all.

His finger traced over one that was a pressing of his own hand. It was tiny and he bet it would have his exact age listed in tiny writing on the other side if he looked. He knew in the back of his mind that his mom and dad had done it with him.

His heart ached as he thought about them, a dull feeling in his chest that clenched his heart. He took the ornament out of the box gently and hung it on a lower branch on the tree.

Tony watched him, smiling softly. “That’s cute,” he murmured. “Want me to help?”

The younger man nodded. “Yeah. This is for both of us, even if it’s my old family stuff. And I can tell you about all the ornaments if you’d like. The ones I can remember, anyways.”

“I’d like that, honey.”

Peter smiled. “Okay. Which one do you want to hear about first?”

Tony hummed, looking into the box before slowly plucking out an iron man one and grinning. “I’m sure I’d like to hear the story behind this one,” he teased.

His boyfriend blushed, hiding his face. “I forgot that was in there.”

He wasn’t sure how he had forgotten. It had been his favorite ever since he had gotten it when he was nine. Now it was a bit embarrassing.

“I think it’s great. In fact, we should have an entire tree dedicated to ornaments of me,” Tony joked, going to hang the iron man one front and center.

“Sure, baby. If that’s what you want. Although I’m not sure you’d be able to find enough to fill a whole tree.” Peter laughed, playing along.

“I’ll get them custom made. We could have it right by the entrance in the lobby. I think that would be some really tasteful decor.”

Peter laughed harder, covering his mouth. “Tony....”

“You know you love me.”

“Oh, I do. But I have a feeling this is going to take a very long time.”

“It definitely will,” Tony agreed, grinning. “And it’ll be great the entire time.”

Peter had no doubts about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
